Sidefic Drabble: Emishi, Natsumi, Paul
by Alicorna
Summary: Set in the RTD timeline. Emishi is bored, so he goes to the Honky Tonk. EmiNatsu if you side with Paul


A Short GB Drabble with No Real Point or Meaning

By: Alicorn

Rating: K

Beta: **UNBETA'D**

Notes:This is a side note to "The Retrieval", or at least, I think it is. You don't have to ... Actually, yes, you must read it to understand this piece. Read it and review it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the GetBackers cast. If I did, I'd be drawing them, not writing crappy fanfiction XP

* * *

Emishi was bored. Shido was busy taking care of Madoka's gardens, and everything at Mugenjou was quiet and peaceful. That was a good thing, really, but it meant that our favourite prankster had too much time on his hands, and too little to do. 

He needed to occupy himself.

So he travelled to the Honky Tonk.

It was a logical trip. After all, Ginji would probably be there, and why not hang out with his former emperor and his friends? It would probably be fun!

* * *

The bell on the door jingled, and Natsumi looked up from the counter, which she was wiping down. 

"Ohayo, Emishi-san! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Emishi grinned, that girl was just too cute.

"Hey Natsumi-han! I'm just here because I have nothing else to do... Is Ginji-han around?"

Natsumi moued, and stuck her finger on her lips, in a classic wondering pose.

"Um, I think that he and Ban-san are out on a job right now. They haven't been here since early in the morning." She scratched her head, and smiled, embarrassed. "I'm sorry that they aren't here."

"Eh, that's okay, Natsu-han!" Emishi waved his hand dismissivly in an exaggerated fashion, then plopped himself down onto a bar stool, and leaned his elbows on the counter. In his best grandfather impression, he groaned, "Ooh, my aching old geyserly bones! Would you mind keeping this ojii-san company?"

Natsumi giggled at Emishi's antics. "Teehee! I'll get you some coffee then?"

"Sure! That sounds great!" Emishi rubbed his hands together excitedly, then whispered in a confidential tone, "And unlike Ginji-han , and Midou-han, I have MONEY!"

Outright laughing now, Natsumi got Emishi his coffee, and they sat down to talk about life, the universe, and, well, pretty much everything in general. Natsumi was a really good listener, and if Emishi was anything, it was a good babbler. As Shido had said during the days of Volts, the man could talk the ears off of a crow. Which was pretty amazing considering that crows didn't have ears.

Emishi didn't actually horde conversation to himself, though. He let Natsumi speak whenever she wanted. The reason why he talked so much was because, quite frankly, Natsumi never really wanted to interrupt him. He was so good at storytelling that it was a shame to stop him in the middle of a ramble.

And the story about the Chicken Wars against the Beltline? That had Natsumi laughing so hard that she folded over.

* * *

The day grew later, and Paul, sending a customer out the door with a cheery, "Enjoy your day!", turned to Natsumi, who was again absorbed in Emishi's tales. 

"Natsumi, your shift's done for today." Rubbing the bridge of his nose under the nose pads of his glasses, he let out a sigh. "Why don't you leave early today? There haven't been that many people in, and I can manage by myself."

"Ah, alright Master! Just let me get my things!"

When she came out of the washroom, Natsumi had changed into a pair of flared jeans and a bright yellow T-shirt that was patterned with huge cheery sunflowers that showed what her apron and uniform did not. The girl actually had a good looking body.

Emishi whistled, and on a flash of inspiration, said, "Woah, looking good, Natsu-han! Say you're not busy now, are you?"

Confused, the girl answered, "Well, no, there's nothing else I have planned for today, why?"

Emishi grinned, and pulled his glasses down. "I have a hankering for some food! Wanna come with me? I'm paygin, and it's almost dinner time after all!"

"Oh no I-", Natsumi's protests were cut off by a loud growl from her stomach, and she blushed bright red "Er, well..."

"Kawaii! You're adorable when you blush, Natsu-han!" With a mischievous smirk, Emishi grabbed her arm, and pulled her out the door. "Oh well, I guess you can tell me once we get to the restaurant! It's a long journey, and they've got the best so-" The rest was cut off as the door of the Honky Tonk closed with a tinkle.

Paul looked up from his paperwork, and grinned.

"Ah, young love. And they don't even know it yet."

Chuckling, he pulled out his cellphone, "Oy, you busy tonight? ... The store's empty, and I've got a candlelight dinner waiting just for the two of us ... Uh-huh? ... Really? ... That's great! ... Half an hour then!"

* * *

Notes: _Hehehe _Alright, I was kidding about needing to read "The Retrieval" ... but didja R+R anyway? _/wibble/_

Anyway, the whole purpose of this was to play around with Emishi and Natsumi, although Paul sorta wormed his way in. Obviously, I'm an Emishi/Natsumi shipper. How did that happen/_Cough/_

That retrieval episode where Natsumi gets back that old woman's letters is the whole reason /_is bricked/_

But they're really a cute sort of couple! u.u

And, no, I have no idea who Paul's calling. But honestly, Paul's pretty neglected, so I gifted him with a (presumably) hot girlfriend. And lots of loving if you want to imagine it that way X3


End file.
